


On Various Matters of Etiquette

by mousapelli



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daigo would have been fine taking Utsusemimaru home just for fun, but it's fine by him if Utsusemimaru wants to teach him about some brave samurai traditions as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Various Matters of Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiranosaurusrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/gifts).



> Spoilers up to about episode 20. So I started watching Kyouryuuger and I ship Red/Gold so much it's pretty ridiculous. Daigo is so much fun! Ucchi's ponytail is so yankable! Also I want his sneakers. And all of this is Kira's fault for falling down the Toku hole and dragging me down with her. Kyouryuuger is super fun and you should watch it! 
> 
> also I had to do a bunch of research for this, so if you want a good and entertaining article about Samurai on Samurai love, [here you go](http://www.tofugu.com/2015/09/30/gay-samurai/). The title of this is from _Saiseki (Silkworm Hatchling)_ , a 1600's manual about these sorts of things.

It was a little funny, Daigo thought, the two of them supposedly the strongest and yet both of them covered in cuts and bruises while the other four didn't have so much as a scratch. Not that it didn't suit Utsusemimaru to look like he was fresh from battle, because it really did, in Daigo's opinion. But then again Daigo always thought that Utsusemimaru looked good whatever he was doing, and lately he hadn't been exactly shy about looking. 

Utsusemimaru looked up from checking over his Zander Thunder and caught Daigo watching him. He raised an eyebrow, but Daigo only grinned at being caught. Something about the slow blink Utsusemimaru gave him said that he didn't mind Daigo's attention being focused on him. 

On impulse, Daigo decided to find out if his instincts were right. The two of them had been circling each other ever since Utsusemimaru had reclaimed his place as KyouryuuGold, and Daigo was ready to do something about it. Utsusemimaru's air of calm patience was attractive and all that, but Daigo was a man of action. It was the brave thing to do after all. 

"Hey, Ucchi," Daigo said, strolling over to stand next to Utsusemimaru. He glanced around casually, but the others weren't paying them any mind. "You were pretty amazing today, huh? Taking on Negareboshi and Dogold alone."

Utsusemimaru ducked his head modestly, but looked pleased about the praise. "Finding you was much more important. I was glad to lend my strength to such a worthy battle."

"Amy told me." Daigo grinned harder when Utsusemimaru's expression turned mildly embarrassed. "That you said you wouldn't accept any leader besides me."

"Well." Utsusemimaru was trying to look casual, Daigo could tell, but some amusement was sneaking through. "You are King-dono, after all."

Daigo wasn't too much of a narcissist, but damn, hearing his nickname in Utsusemimaru's mouth always sounded so good. "Na, Ucchi. Want to come home with me? We could both stand to get cleaned up."

"Please tell me if I am mistaken," Utsusemimaru said, looking Daigo over closely. "But it does not seem that tending to our wounds is the only thing you have in mind."

"Nope," Daigo agreed cheerfully. His eyes kept straying to the bruise right at the corner of Utsusemimaru's mouth, which he wanted desperately to kiss. 

"If you wish to acknowledge me by taking me to bed, I would be honored." Utsusemimaru looked so serious about it that Daigo had to swallow a laugh. "We are well-matched, I think. I have been thinking of late that I would like to formalize our warrior's contract in this way, should you also wish it."

Daigo opened his mouth to say no, that just sleeping with Utsusemimaru for the fun of it was the plan, but then he paused, looking Utsusemimaru over thoughtfully. They asked him to accept modern ways all the time, and Utsusemimaru had proved himself more flexible and open-minded than anyone had a right to expect. If Daigo wanted them to be equals, wasn't it only fair that he should accept some of the traditions of Utsusemimaru's time as well?

"You'd like that?" Daigo asked. Utsusemimaru nodded. "Yeah, me too. Let's do it!"

"Bravely said," Utsusemimaru said, looking pleased. "Lead the way, King-dono."

So maybe they still had a ways to go on that equals thing, but they could work on it. Daigo called goodbye to Torin and the others as they climbed up on the platform and he unholstered his Gaburivolver. None of them seemed to think anything of the two of them leaving together, not that Daigo cared either way. It wasn't strange even; Daigo thought it was fun to take Utsusemimaru on mini-field trips to explore modern places and experiences.

Daigo's apartment was nothing special. He didn't spend much time there in between Deboss battles and spirit ranger hunting, so he hadn't picked up much furniture or decorated hardly at all. He had a nice, comfortable bed, though—a warrior needed a good night's sleep, after all—and a bathtub big enough to soak in, and that was all that he needed. That either one of them needed, as it turned out. 

"You can have the bath first," Daigo offered, leaning into the bathroom and pressing the button to start the water heating. Utsusemimaru opened his mouth to protest, but Daigo waved him off. "Guests first. Besides, your muscles are getting stiff already, right? You're standing like you have Souji's practice sword up your—"

"Thank you," Utsusemimaru interrupted, making Daigo chuckle. "A bath does seem well met, given our…plans."

With Utsusemimaru safely tucked in the bathroom, Daigo turned to the other reason for insisting he take the first bath; he couldn't actually remember the last time he'd changed his sheets. Not exactly the kind of first impression he wanted to make. His own injuries protested the stretching and pulling as he hurried to strip his bed and tuck new sheets on, but it was worth it. Plus, the sheets were red, so if either of them bled on them, it was no big deal. Dirty sheets safely stuffed in his laundry basket and blankets turned back invitingly, Daigo nodded in approval at his bed and then went to see if Utsusemimaru would mind terribly if Daigo showered before he was done soaking. 

"It is your home, of course you may do as you wish," was Utsusemimaru's comment. Honestly with his eyes half-closed and an expression of obvious bliss at the heat of the water, Daigo had the feeling that Utsusemimaru would have agreed to just about anything in his current state. Tempting as it was to stare openly at such an appealing sight, it felt too much like taking advantage, not brave at all. Daigo faced the wall and focused on his own shower. 

He tried to keep it quiet, but there was no holding back the pained hiss as hot water hit both the half-healed wounds from before plus some of the new ones. 

"Do you require assistance, King-dono?" Utsusemimaru asked. When Daigo snuck a glance over his shoulder, Utsusemimaru was watching him from under half-closed eyelids, looking just a bit amused. 

"No, no, stay there," Daigo insisted. He gritted his teeth as he turned to let the water strike his back. "Ow. _Ow_."

He was almost done cleaning his injuries when he heard Utsusemimaru stand, the sound of water sluicing back into the tub making it easy to picture. Daigo didn't turn around, though, offering Utsusemimaru some modicum of modesty. He felt rather than saw Utsusemimaru approach, standing just behind him. 

"Oh my," he said, his archaic accent making Ian's words strangely cute. "This one will be quite spectacular tomorrow." A light touch brushed the back of Daigo's bruised shoulder, too quickly for Daigo to tell whether that had been Utsusemimaru's fingers or his lips. "I feel much better, thank you. Please take as much time as you need yourself, there is no rush."

"Yeah." Why that statement of all things made Daigo so pleased, he really wasn't sure, but the warmth that filled Daigo's chest wasn't all from the hot water as he sank into the bath. He took Utsusemimaru's advice and stayed until most of the ache had eased from his muscles. Maybe it was the contrast between them that was so pleasing, Daigo thought as he soaked. Daigo was always ready to rush in and make things wild; Utsusemimaru was more measured and thorough, his actions deliberate because had thought them through fully. 

They were well-matched, as Utsusemimaru had said. Daigo stood up from the water and stretched carefully, suddenly excited to see how well they could fit together. 

Utsusemimaru was stretched out Daigo's bed, waiting patiently, not at all embarrassed by his nudity or Daigo's appreciative gaze running down the length of him. There was something to be said for the old ways, apparently. 

"You find me appealing," Utsusemimaru said, not exactly a question. 

Daigo nodded. Utsusemimaru was beautiful in the same way an excellently-made sword was beautiful, all sharp edges, his figure slender but strong as fine steel. 

"Good." Utsusemimaru's mouth curled in a small smile. His gaze had a weight of its own that made Daigo shiver pleasantly as it traveled over him from head to toe. "I am pleased as well."

"Glad to hear it." Daigo climbed into bed and sat so that his thigh brushed lightly against Utsusemimaru's, close enough to touch but not quite doing that yet. "So you'll teach me, right? What did you call it? The contract between warriors."

Utsusemimaru looked genuinely surprised. "Me? Teach you?" 

"I want to do it right." Daigo tried not to grin at Utsusemimaru's expression, but he failed for sure. "Ah, you thought I'd be the one in charge, huh? But you know, Ucchi, you're the older one here." 

"That…is true…" When Daigo didn't interrupt, Utsusemimaru went on. "The way of _wakashu_ is for an older, experienced samurai to take on a younger one. The mentor offers instruction in matters of battle and of life, and serves as an example of proper behavior. But though I am the elder partner, as you say, I do not feel that you lack training in any of these areas. As my leader, proper etiquette demands that I be of service to you in bed as on the battlefield."

"Seems a bit backwards, if I'm trying to reward you and you have to do all the work, doesn't it?" Daigo asked. Utsusemimaru gave a small frown. "Is that how you've been thinking about it?"

"Yes, of course," Utsusemimaru said. 

"I've been thinking about something pretty different," Daigo admitted, enjoying immensely how Utsusemimaru's eyes widened. "But to be honest, both ways sound good."

"Both!" Utsusemimaru sounded vaguely scandalized. "You? You can't mean to say that you would…" Utsusemimaru paused, examining Daigo's face. "Forgive me. I take that in this era, honor is not so tightly bound to consistency in one's chosen role."

"Some people still prefer only one way," Daigo assured him. "It's not so strange. But it's not a choice that can only be made once. You offered yourself to me, so you must have things you like about that position."

Utsusemimaru nodded. "It is not so hard to find my own pleasure when I am causing pleasure in another."

"Right?" Daigo chuckled, thinking again how well-matched they were. He was watching Utsusemimaru's face carefully, but while he was still frowning a bit, he didn't seem entirely uncomfortable. If Daigo picked his words carefully enough, he could definitely get Utsusemimaru to see the light…ugh, was he even smart enough for this? Maybe he should have asked somebody smarter for advice, like Souji. Or Torin. 

No, scratch that. Souji having a sex discussion with his leader about a teammate would definitely be too much for the teen, and if Torin knew enough about this subject to help, then Daigo didn't want to know that either. 

Daigo decided there was no choice but just to forge ahead and hope for the best. "Have you ever tried the other way? You were old enough before Dogold possessed you to take on a younger warrior."

"I have not," Utsusemimaru admitted. "You are correct that that is the role to which I should have aspired, but no one had yet captured my attention before my imprisonment."

"Oh?" Daigo reached out to lightly run two fingers along the sharp jut of Utsusemimaru's collarbone. "How about now?"

Utsusemimaru eyed Daigo, a small smile curling the corner of his mouth up. "You indeed are quite captivating, King-dono."

"Good." Daigo felt entirely pleased with that compliment as he stretched out beside Utsusemimaru finally, settling on his side to face him. "So want to give it a try? You can't make the right choice if you don't try both, right?"

"That is not how it works." Amusement and exasperation battled it out on Utsusemimaru's face. "Also, I am certain that you still think the right choice is both."

"The right choice is whatever you're comfortable with," Daigo said firmly. Putting his hand on Utsusemimaru's hip, Daigo urged him to roll onto his side as well, so that they were facing each other. "I told you, I'm good either way. But it's a strange situation, right? Whether you take care of me as your leader, or I yield to you as the more experienced warrior, either way it honors the same tradition."

Utsusemimaru blinked very slowly, thinking. "It is complex. But I must confess I find it strange that a strong warrior such as yourself would be capable of taking the dominant role but choose to submit instead. This does not injure your pride?"

Daigo shrugged a shoulder. "Just because I'm strong doesn't mean I can't see when yielding would be better. Steel that isn't flexible makes a shitty sword."

"Well said," Utsusemimaru agreed, surprise replaced almost immediately by admiration. "Your brave surprises me as always. So then, if my inexperience does not deter you, I wish to please you in the way that you suggested."

There it was again, that flexibility that Daigo had no business expecting, but that Utsusemimaru kept showing at the best moments. Daigo kissed Utsusemimaru rather than answer in words, firm and sweet. He edged in a little closer, slid a hand into Utsusemimaru's hair, and twisted his fingers in the damp strands. He'd been itching to do that for ages, and it felt every bit as good as he'd thought that it would. When the kiss broke, Daigo snuck in one more quick kiss to the bruised corner of Utsusemimaru's mouth.

"You're sure?" Daigo asked. He tried not to let it show on his face how much he wanted the answer to be yes. "If you aren't ready, being dominant doesn't sound that bad really…"

"I submit myself wholly to your instruction," Utsusemimaru interrupted, and it took half a second for Daigo to realize that Utsusemimaru had just made a joke that would make Nobuharu cringe. His ribs ached when he burst out laughing, but it was completely worth it, especially when Utsusemimaru leaned in to kiss first the slash across Daigo's cheek, and then the two cuts on his forehead. 

"First step is a lot more of this," Daigo said, using the grip he still had on Utsusemimaru's hair to angle his mouth down for their mouths to come back together. 

Daigo's hands wandered as they kissed, enjoying touching all the places on Utsusemimaru that he'd been thinking about since the first time he'd had to help the samurai put on Western clothing in a dressing room in Shibuya. Utsusemimaru had quite the collection of battle scars, some big, some small, but all of them felt interesting under Daigo's fingertips, rough in contrast to Utsusemimaru's smooth, warm skin. 

Since he had some interesting scars himself, Daigo hoped Utsusemimaru thought his were worth checking out as well. Utsusemimaru's hands were tentative at first, but Daigo encouraged him with quiet noises until Utsusemimaru was exploring well enough on his own, his touch gentle over Daigo's wounds, but firm enough when he gripped Daigo's hip to pull them more flush together. 

It was going fine until Daigo tried to roll them over so that he was on his back, forgetting entirely about his wounded shoulder. As soon as Utsusemimaru's weight came down on him, Daigo wrenched his mouth away to yelp. 

"Shit," he panted. Utsusemimaru started to apologize, but Daigo waved him off. "So much for the traditional position, I guess."

Utsusemimaru frowned, puzzled. "But this isn't the usual position at all. You should be on your knees, and I should be—"

"I think we might have to improvise this time," Daigo interrupted, giving Utsusemimaru a smile, filing away the sound of him saying 'on your knees' so that he could replay that mentally about a thousand times. "Since my knees and your wrists aren't in the best shape. Fortunately I have a suggestion. Trust me?"

"Of course," Utsusemimaru answered immediately, but his expression turned more uncertain when Daigo sat up and pushed Utsusemimaru's shoulders firmly until he was flat on his back instead. "But perhaps you should tell me this suggestion."

"You're gonna love it," Daigo promised. Gingerly he threw one leg over Utsusemimaru's hips, letting out a breath of relief when he could settle his weight down on Utsusemimaru. This way, most of their injuries wouldn't take too much pressure, plus Daigo got to look down at Utsusemimaru's wide eyes and his dark hair spread all over Daigo's pillows. "You lie there just like that, and I make you feel really good."

Utsusemimaru seemed to catch on after a second, hands settling on Daigo's hips just as Daigo reached for Utsusemimaru's cock. Daigo gave him a firm stroke, Utsusemimaru already mostly hard under his palm. Utsusemimaru's hips came up into the touch readily, more than strong enough to rock Daigo's weight up with it. 

"This is a good suggestion," Utsusemimaru said, grinning up at Daigo and rolling his hips more deliberately. 

"It is," Daigo agreed. His knees weren't so banged up he couldn't help a little. "Not that traditional, though. Hm?"

"It is as you said." The glint in Utsusemimaru's eyes was the only hint that he wasn't being entirely serious. "If I am not flexible enough, you might break my sword."

Daigo cracked up; he couldn't help it. He laughed so hard his ribs ached sharply and he had to brace his hands against Utsusemimaru's chest. It wasn't the sexiest thing, probably, but it didn't seem like Utsusemimaru minded. 

"Fuck, that hurt," Daigo wheezed, fully aware that he was grinning like an idiot. "You aren't allowed to be funny anymore."

"I will do my best," Utsusemimaru said seriously, which just set Daigo off again. 

"Okay, okay, let's get on with it, before you kill me." Daigo went to reach for the bedside table, then froze with a strangled groan when it felt like fire lanced up his side. "Shit. Can you reach the drawer?"

"I think so." Utsusemimaru could reach, barely, long fingers just able to tug the drawer out. The only thing in it was a tube of lube. "This?"

"Yup." Daigo took the tube when Utsusemimaru handed it to him, hoping he didn't mind strawberry. "You're gonna help me out, right? Because if I move, I'm not sure I can get back up here. Hold out your hand."

Confusion was such a cute look on Utsusemimaru, but he did as Daigo asked. He raised an eyebrow as Daigo squeezed some onto his fingers. "Oh. Oh! Is that strawberry?"

"Uh-huh. Ever do this before?" Daigo eased up onto his knees, hoping he could stay up there long enough for this to work. Daigo tried not to smile too openly at the puzzled way Utsusemimaru was rubbing his lube-coated fingers together. "Or is this not a thing that samurai do?"

"Not with anything that smelled of strawberries," Utsusemimaru said, and seriously he had to stop being funny, or Daigo felt like he was going to die. "I have only ever prepared myself, but I will try it if you wish."

"Yes, please," Daigo said with feeling, both because reaching himself would be really awkward and his shoulder was still throbbing, but also because Utsusemimaru's fingers were long and graceful and Daigo really wanted them inside himself. "I've been thinking about your fingers ever since I saw them wrapped around your sword hilt the first time."

"King-dono, please," Utsusemimaru protested, cheeks flushing. 

Despite his embarrassment, Utsusemimaru seemed to know what he was doing just fine once he got his hand under Daigo and started working him open. Daigo let his eyes flutter half-shut and shifted his hips until he had Utsusemimaru's finger exactly where he wanted it. 

"Mmm," he hummed in approval. His humming got more than a little louder when Utsusemimaru added a second finger. 

"You do not have to encourage me quite so loudly," Utsusemimaru said. 

"I'm not that subtle." Daigo grinned down at Utsusemimaru. "I told you I wanted it. And— _ah_ —you don't seem to need that much encouragement."

"This position does have some appeal," Utsusemimaru admitted, eyes dropping to somewhere around Daigo's shoulder. "Or maybe it just that you make everything seem appealing."

"I'm not the only one." Daigo squeezed around Utsusemimaru's fingers. Utsusemimaru curled them just so, and Daigo gave a moan that was half pleasure and half pained as he arched his back. "I'm good, Ucchi, come on. I'm definitely ready for you to br—"

"King-dono, please do not make a 'brave in' joke," Utsusemimaru interrupted, sounding pained. "I will not ever be able to look Pteregordon in the eye again."

"Fair enough." Daigo swallowed a whine as Utsusemimaru pulled his fingers free. "Hand me the lube?"

"The…oh." Utsusemimaru patted down the bed for a moment before handing the tube to Daigo. Whatever he was going to ask next turned into a soft moan as Daigo slicked Utsusemimaru's cock with slow, firm strokes. 

"So you do make some noise," Daigo said, pleased by the soft, secret noise. He hadn't meant to linger here, given his impatience of a few seconds ago, but his own aching knees and sore muscles were quickly forgotten as Daigo learned exactly the speed that made Utsusemimaru moan for him again. "No one's heard you do that in 400 years, have they?"

"King-dono, if you do not stop, I fear you will not get what you want," Utsusemimaru warned. Daigo didn't doubt Utsusemimaru's words; the flush of his face had spread down to his shoulders, and his grip on Daigo's thighs had tightened enough to likely leave some more bruises. 

"You can use my name, you know," Daigo said. He coaxed Utsusemimaru's hand into holding himself steady so that Daigo could focus on not tipping over when he stretched up higher onto his knees. He ignored the trembling in his tired thighs as best he could as he finally got the head of Utsusemimaru's cock lined up just right and started to sink down. 

"Dai— _oh_ ," Utsusemimaru interrupted himself immediately, making Daigo snort to himself at Utsusemimaru's accidental use of an even more over-the-top nickname than before. Although "Great King" did have a certain ring to it. "Ohhhh."

"Yeah," Daigo agreed. Utsuseimaru's cock was long like his fingers, like all his limbs were; it was exactly what Daigo wanted, but Daigo couldn't help but drop down too quickly, too tired to lower himself slowly. He grunted when his weight landed heavily on Utsusemimaru, gritting his teeth against the sting of too much too fast. "Sorry."

"Are you all right?" Utsusemimaru asked when Daigo's stiff posture gave him away. 

"Will be in a second," Daigo panted. He distracted himself with the way Utsusemimaru was looking him over, concern melting into heated curiosity. "Hm? Not that I mind you looking." When Utsusemimaru didn't answer right away, Daigo prompted, "You really never tried it this way?"

"No." Utsusemimaru was starting to flush darker, whether from the thought or because Daigo was cautiously shifting his hips, Daigo wasn't sure. "I was often on my stomach. Although occasionally if I had had too much sake, I would ask to remain on my back. When drunk I am somewhat…fond of kissing."

"You're a kiss monster!" Daigo found it entirely delightful that Utsusemimaru seemed much more embarrassed about that admission than anything else so far. Utsusemimaru opened his mouth to protest, but Daigo rocked his hips down deliberately to distract him. "Next time I'll put that information to good use, okay?"

"That is not…" Utsusemimaru was trying to frown, but it wasn't working that well as Daigo started to roll his hips in an actual rhythm. When Daigo got it just right, Utsusemimaru gave another quiet moan, head tipping back. "Daigo!"

"Mmhmm." Daigo didn't want to hurt any of the wounds on Utsusemimaru's stomach or ribs, so there was no choice but to brace his hands on his own thighs for balance as he put a little more force into riding. Leaning forward to grab the headboard was also out, since it would put more pressure on his hurt shoulder. "Can you push up into it a little? With your hips. It's just that my legs…"

"Oh! Forgive me." Utsusemimaru took a second to understand what Daigo was trying to get him to do, and then a few more to push up at the right time, but once he understood how to get the bounce of the mattress to help him, it got a lot better a lot quickly. Daigo reached for Utsusemimaru's hands, which he seemed unsure what to do with, and put one on his waist before pushing the other towards his cock, Daigo's hand wrapped loosely on top. 

Once he was pretty sure Utsusemimaru had the idea, Daigo closed his eyes and leaned into it, wanting desperately to reach the the point where all the places that he he hurt would start getting all mixed up in all the places that felt really good. Utsusemimaru stroked down with his hand at the same time he thrust up, and Daigo gave a long groan of Utsusemimaru's full name. 

Utsusemimaru's hand tightened in surprise on Daigo's waist, and Daigo opened his eyes just enough to see Utsusemimaru's expression, flushed and biting his lower lip and so into it. 

"Keep calling you that?" Daigo asked without interrupting the rhythm they had going. Ucchi was easier to say, but Utsusemimaru was a good enough bedroom name, all the u's making it half-moan already. 

After a second, Utsusemimaru nodded. "Please. Not that I do not like being called Ucchi…"

"This and that are different," Daigo agreed. The nickname made Utsusemimaru feel like part of the group, but here it was just the two of them. 

"Am I doing this right?" Utsusemimaru asked. Daigo nodded, letting his eyes fall shut again. 

"Yeah, feels really good." He closed his hand around Utsusemimaru's hand on his cock just a little more tightly and oh, yeah, just like that. "So good. I'm good, don't worry. Do it however feels good for yourself."

Utsusemimaru didn't take any more convincing than that. His hand left Daigo's cock, but only long enough to touch the other side of Daigo's waist before both hands slid back to cup Daigo's ass. He used both hands to shift Daigo's angle the next time he bounced up, tilting his hips forward, spreading his cheeks wider. It didn't feel like much until the next time Daigo came down hard, drawing a moan out of him half an octave higher than the last one. 

"Yes, like that I think," Utsusemimaru said, almost to himself, and Daigo made a noise that would have been a laugh if he could have gotten any air into his lungs. Once of Utsusemimaru's hands came back to Daigo's cock, but the other stayed where it was to make sure Daigo didn't shift away. His palm was hot splayed over Daigo's ass, making little ripples of pleasure spread out from the contact. 

"Please say…you're close," Daigo panted. He could already feel the strain on his abs from leaning slightly more forward, but it wasn't like he was going to stop now that he knew how good it could feel. "Soon as I can lean…on this shoulder, we are so doing this…with me on my back."

"Oh, I would like that," Utsusemimaru replied, sounding equally out of breath. "Very much. Almost as much as I would like to try what you are doing."

Daigo's eyes snapped open to find Utsusemimaru's eyes fixed on him, full of heat but entirely relaxed. Sweat was dampening the hair around his temples and gathering in the hollow of his throat, and Daigo wanted fiercely to be flexible enough to lean down and lick at it. Next time there was going to be a lot more kissing and licking, so good to know Utsusemimaru was sold on their being a next time after all. 

"Mission accomplished," Daigo muttered. A shudder ran through him, from his dick up to his spine, the tension in his stomach coiling impossibly tight. "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

He wasn't sure if Utsusemimaru had even understood the warning (did they say it like that 400 years ago?), but it didn't matter. Daigo's orgasm was white-hot and perfect, making his fingers curl against his thighs and turning all of his aches into pure pleasure for the space of half a dozen beats of his racing heart. 

"Are you all right?" Utsusemimaru asked when Daigo swayed unsteadily. 

"Yeah, don't stop," Daigo slurred. He concentrated on staying upright, sort of sure that he could do it. "Hurry up, though."

Utsusemimaru fucking him through his aftershocks felt almost as good as coming had, especially when Utsusemimaru let go of Daigo's cock to put both hands on his ass again, holding him steady. Daigo encouraged him with soft moans of whichever syllables of his name he could manage to get out, until Utsusemimaru's fingers were probably leaving some more bruises on Daigo's ass. When Utsusemimaru finally came, buried as deeply as he could get, Daigo shuddered along with him. 

For several long seconds they were still, quiet except for the sounds of ragged breathing. Daigo felt like every muscle in his body was shaking from overexertion, nerves twitching from overstimulation. Utsusemimaru didn't seem in much better shape, eyes closed and mouth open as he gasped for air. He looked so good like that, in the midst of Daigo's pillows and blankets, the bruises and cuts somehow adding to the appeal of Utsusemimaru's muscles shifting underneath tanned skin, slick with sweat. Daigo reached down to trail fingers over Utsusemimaru's chest, pleased by every curve and plane of it. 

"What the fuck was Dogold covering all this up for," Daigo growled, anger crackling through him at the memory of it. "Not letting anybody see this for 400 hundred years, was that guy a moron or what?"

"King-dono," Utsusemimaru said, opening his eyes, and Daigo guessed they were back to normal names. Utsusemimaru seemed amused. "You realize that even in my time no one ever saw me from the position you are currently in, as you said."

"Yeah?" Daigo grinned, fierce pride washing through his chest at collecting this first, washing the anger away as quickly as it had come. "Guess nobody was brave enough, huh?"

"Very few so brave as you," Utsusemimaru assured. His eyes squeezed shut again as he tried to stretch and froze halfway, giving a pained groan. "I do not think I can move."

"That makes two of us," Daigo grumbled. Still, it had to happen sooner or later, so Daigo gritted his teeth and pushed himself up from Utsusemimaru. He at least made sure to collapse on the other side of Utsusemimaru, so that he landed on his uninjured shoulder before flopping more on his back. "Owwwwww."

"I should be tending to you," Utsusemimaru said, which made Daigo snicker drunkenly because he sounded like he needed at least twice as much help as Daigo did. He shifted as if trying to pull himself to a sitting position, then hissed and went slack. Small wonder, with as much abdominal bruising as he had. "I will rise in a moment."

Daigo waited, trying not to laugh out loud. 

"Perhaps several moments."

"Shh, don't go anywhere, come here," Daigo ordered, taking charge of the situation as he clearly needed to. Utsusemimaru let Daigo pull him until he was rolled onto his side, then settled gingerly in against Daigo, head settled on Daigo's uninjured shoulder. Daigo threw the blankets over them, then tugged Utsusemimaru's arm across his waist and heaved a sigh of contentment. "Does that hurt?"

Utsusemimaru shifted a little, making himself more comfortable, and then Daigo felt a little more of Utsusemimaru's weight settle against his side. "No, it is comfortable. But really I should be the one soothing you…"

"You don't have to do anything, I feel perfectly soothed at the moment." Daigo curled the arm that Utsusemimaru was lying on so that he could brush fingers through Utsusemimaru's hair. It had dried bunched against the pillows, and Daigo found the messy waves cute. He dug his fingers in more deeply, absorbed in the way Utsusemimaru's hair felt twisting around them. 

"That feels…" Utsusemimaru sounded surprised. Daigo gave a little test yank. " _Oh_. Mmmm. Please continue doing that."

"Guess nobody ever figured out that you were a cuddler either." Daigo snorted softly. "I'd ask what you and that lord of yours even used to do, but I don't really want you to tell me."

"Jealousy seems a bit silly in this situation," Utsusemimaru pointed out. He was practically melted against Daigo's side at this point, and it was only since he seemed so relaxed that Daigo pressed a little deeper into the topic. Usually they didn't talk about Utsusemimaru's past very much, since it tended to bring up all the negative feelings Dogold had used against him. 

"Do you think about him a lot?" Daigo asked. "Do you miss him? It's all right, you know, if you want to talk about it."

For several breaths, Utsusemimaru was quiet, and Daigo was about to say that it was all right if he didn't want to talk about it either, before Utsusemimaru spoke. 

"Yes and no. It is strange to say I miss someone whose face I see in yours every day," Utsusemimaru said. He tapped his fingers on Daigo's chest. "I do not think he would like you."

"Well, I did just fuck his boyfriend," Daigo pointed out, keeping his voice light. Or got fucked by. Whatever. 

"His _wakashu_ ," Utsusemimaru corrected. "But I do not think you would have liked him either. You would find him…inflexible. Harsh. He often corrected me for being too lenient and for not mastering my emotions fully. He would think I have forgotten my traditions, if he saw me in this time."

"Then I'm glad we got you instead," Daigo said, squeezing Utsusemimaru just a bit tighter in a one-armed hug. "So that we can tell you how awesome you are. I told you before, right? That your flexibility is what makes you strong. And it doesn't sound to me like you've forgotten any of your traditions, since Souji would train with you twenty hours a day if you let him. The point of being mentored is to become a mentor yourself, right? So I guess I'd have to tell that guy good job for training you." 

"You make everything sound so reasonable," Utsusemimaru said, mildly exasperated. "As soon as you start talking, it is hard to remember why I thought those things were strange to start with. Sex positions. Sneakers. Frozen milk."

"Ice cream, it's called ice cream." Daigo yawned. "That sounds really good. If I could move, I would definitely get some. In the morning let's go for ice cream, okay?"

"For breakfast?" Utsusemimaru demanded, sounding almost as scandalized as when Daigo had suggested switching positions. Daigo didn't answer, already falling asleep and perfectly satisfied to sleep off the worst of his aches with Utsusemimaru as a heating pad, dreaming of an ice cream date. 

Several days later, the worst of their injuries had healed and Utsusemimaru had slept over twice. Other than a sneaking suspicion that Utsusemimaru might be using him for his comfortable bed, Daigo was satisfied with the situation. But he'd been thinking about what Utsusemimaru had said, thinking about how to reassure him that he could be a part of this time without feeling like he was abandoning his traditions. 

So when they had a quiet afternoon at the spirit base, Daigo put his plan into action. 

"Yo, Ucchi," Daigo said cheerfully, strolling up to where Utsusemimaru was sitting cross-legged on his mat, preparing to meditate. 

"King-dono," Utsusemimaru greeted, watching with a slightly raised eyebrow as Daigo pulled a rolled-up mat from his shoulder and shook it out next to Utsusemimaru's. He made sure to line it up neatly parallel before flopping onto it in a graceful tangle of limbs. "Do you wish to meditate with me?"

"Sure, if you don't mind teaching me." Daigo crossed his legs too, but leaned back on his wrists to grin at Utsusemimaru. "I'm not that good at sitting quietly and thinking about stuff. But a warrior should be able to clear his mind, right? So do you mind?"

Utsusemimaru shook his head. "I am happy to help. Perhaps we should start with your posture…"

"Will you teach us too?" Amy's voice interrupted, and when Utsusemimaru looked up in surprise, the other four members of their sentai were standing in front of them, looking hopeful. "Souji-kun says you're a really good teacher."

Souji had a proper mat, but Amy, Ian, and Nobuharu all had neon-colored yoga mats in their member colors. Utsusemimaru's mouth twitched and he eyed Daigo with a look that said he knew exactly who was to blame for this. Daigo grinned back innocently. 

"Of course you are welcome," Utsusemimaru told them, making Amy squeal a bright, "Wow!" Utsusemimaru bowed towards them shallowly as they unrolled their mats, such as they were, and settled in front of them. "I am still in training myself, but I am glad to share what I know with you, my friends."

Daigo hadn't been lying about being terrible at sitting still and clearing his mind, but he was willing to play along for an afternoon if it made Utsusemimaru feel better and helped him adjust. Closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing like the others, Daigo only startled a little when Utsusemimaru's hand brushed against his own, the touch fleeting but warm. 

Holding hands during meditation was definitely not traditional, Daigo reflected with a grin, but if Utsusemimaru didn't mind, then Daigo surely wasn't going to argue. 

He had some more non-traditional things in mind that they could try later that night, as a matter of fact.


End file.
